Ilusión
by September's Child
Summary: "El nombre fue pronunciado con un deje de desprecio que se clavó hiriente en su pecho. Nadie nunca había pronunciado su nombre con semejante desdén. Sólo él. Pero él había muerto...él había sido engullido por el mar...él simplemente había dejado de existir." [Saga, Kanon] Oneshot. No Yaoi.


_¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, un Oneshot. Lo dedico a todos los que me seguís fielmente, y especialmente a Yaz, que un día de éstos cumple años. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)._

 _Recuerdo que los personajes son todos de Kurumada Sensei._

 _¡Gracias de antemano por los comentarios que pueda recibir, que sabéis que serán muy bienvenidos!_

 _Este fic me lo inspiró otra canción de mis adorados Sonata Arctica, así que me permito usar un poco de su letra como intro :). Se titula "The truth is out there"._

 _"I can't wake up anymore (can't find the door)_

 _I try to make a deal (with myself)_

 _to avoid the blinding door... (once again)_

...

 _Can I trust my own eyes?_

 _Is that me in disguise?_

 _Is this bliss or am I insane?_

 _Found the thin red line of madness_

 _Far from the Skyland Mountain..._

 _..._

 _What I've been concealing?_

 _Something underneath..._

 _Something underneath my crawling skin..."_

* * *

 **~~Ilusión~~**

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su pálido rostro, surcando la piel indolentemente, hasta perderse en los confines de su mentón. La mano, indecisa y temblorosa, buscó ese vaso que contenía el ansiado elixir, deseando que le ayudara a calmar el dolor de unos pensamientos que sentía ajenos a él.

Pensamientos de incomprensión. Pensamientos de fracaso.

Pensamientos de soledad.

Con languidez, se llevó el vaso a los labios, concentrándose en la música que emitían los hielos al chocar entre sí. Tratando desesperadamente de no sucumbir a las voces que le atormentaban desde dentro.

Desde demasiado adentro.

Un pequeño sorbo, suficiente para hacer arder su garganta.

Otro sorbo más antes de depositar de nuevo el vaso sobre la mesa con movimientos vacilantes. Otro intento de embriagar esas malditas voces, tan ajenas en él.

Y tan mortificantemente fieles últimamente.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, recogiendo con ella los húmedos mechones de cabello que se empeñaban en cubrirla mientras su cabeza se permitía descansar sobre la palma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula y respiraba pesadamente, repetidas veces, antes de volver a descubrir su apagada mirada y enfocarla hacia _ella,_ reposando a tan sólo unos palmos de su cuerpo abatido sobre la mesa.

La máscara del Sumo Sacerdote le devolvió la mirada fríamente, desde la más absoluta soledad.

Soledad...no había otra palabra que pudiera definir lo que sentía Saga en esos malditos momentos, en esos odiosos paréntesis del tiempo por los que se filtraban las amenazantes voces armadas con palabras invocadoras de _la verdad._

Pero ¿qué verdad?

Para él, la única verdad que debía existir era la que le otorgaba la posición de Patriarca y le confería el poder absoluto sobre el Santuario.

La _verdad_ que serpenteaba por su mente cuando sus sentidos se debilitaban y su antigua consciencia despertaba no la deseaba escuchar. No debía ser cierta. Era tan sólo la sombra de una ilusión que era imprescindible mantener enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser.

Callada y quieta.

Olvidada.

Pero esa noche las voces se presentaban más insistentes que nunca. Susurrando en su torturada mente, le recordaban una y otra vez sus cobardes actos. Su traición.

La evidencia de su absoluta soledad.

La otra mano también viajó hacia su rostro, cubriéndole la mirada, enredándose entre sus sudados mechones de largo cabello azulado, tratando inútilmente de arrancar esas sentencias que martilleaban su cerebro sin cesar, mientras sus labios murmuraban estúpidas súplicas anhelantes de comprensión y seguridad.

Ese momento sería pasajero. Él lo sabía. Siempre acaba pasando...sólo cabía esperar. Esperar que la fiebre pasara y las ilusiones acabarían pereciendo con su decaimiento.

Únicamente percibía la sensación de saberse acompañado en su fantasía de dolor. Una sensación que enturbió el ambiente y volvió el aire más pesado y dificultoso de respirar.

Las agonizantes velas que presidían la mesa iluminaban su pálido rostro espectralmente, haciendo bailar las propias sombras sobre la húmeda piel de sus mejillas, agudizando aún más una mirada carente de valor.

Pero esa noche era demasiado intensa. Y las voces, demasiado nítidas.

Las ilusiones que proyectaba su irracional mente...demasiado reales.

Tan reales que sus oídos fueron capaces de descifrar unos orgullosos pasos metálicos invadir su privacidad. Las manos abandonaron la ocultación de su rostro y la mirada se amplió, perdida en algún oscuro ángulo de la estancia que se desplegaba frente sí. Sus sentidos se afilaron en busca de alguna señal que le revelara la identidad de algún cosmos...en vano.

Los pasos metálicos cada vez se hacían más audibles. Más cercanos.

Más _reales_.

La seguridad que acompañaba su compás, cada vez más amenazante.

La grave voz que se atrevió a rasgar el silencio que envolvía su propia ilusión, se presentó descarada y burlona. Escarnio de su propia voz.

 _"Al final sucumbiste, hermano..."_

Esa voz...esa voz no podía ser real. Simplemente no _debía_ ser real.

 _"Y lo hiciste sin mí..."_

La modulación de la voz surgía de un cuerpo adulto, pero en ella se distinguía la antigua maldad...el viejo veneno que años atrás intentó filtrarse en su interior, contaminándole con palabras infectadas de ambición y soberbia. El mismo veneno que su intachable y adolescente sentido del honor hizo que su poder ahogara eternamente.

Sus manos volvieron a cubrir su rostro, que levemente se mecía de lado a lado, luchando para acabar con esa ilusión que se estaba convirtiendo en algo irremediablemente sólido. Y vívido.

\- Por favor...basta ya...basta ya...ésto no es real...¡No puede ser real!

Las manos se deslizaron hacia sus oídos, tapándolos con fuerza. Con la misma fuerza que había vuelto a cerrar su mirada, incapaz de abrirse para afrontar de lleno la materialización de su propia ilusión.

Un intento insuficiente. Inútil.

Los pasos se habían acercado a su espalda. Casi podía sentir un aliento vertido sobre su nuca. Casi podía inspirar la fragancia de algo que él siempre había odiado. Un olor que le provocaba náuseas y repulsión. Un aroma con sabor a traición.

Inconscientemente, su mano buscó el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios con urgente necesidad, tragando un largo sorbo del licor que debería llevarse ese amargo gusto que se había instalado en su paladar. Sus pulmones inspiraron profundamente todo el olor que desprendía ese elixir salvador de su ilusión, buscando diluir en él el obsceno aroma a mar. El repugnante olor a _él_.

La ilusión era angustiosamente palpable, y la seguridad de sentirse rodeado por esa presencia de la que emanaba una voz acallada demasiados años atrás, le desbocó el corazón y la respiración, robándole cualquier atisbo de cordura que su mente aún pudiera albergar. Los ruegos que escapaban de sus labios se presentaban infantiles y estúpidos. Absolutamente hilarantes y carentes de respeto y dignidad.

\- Por favor...desaparece... _tú_ no puedes ser real...eres una ilusión...¡una maldita ilusión!

Los pasos metálicos rodearon la mesa, y un par de manos forradas de metal se posaron firmes sobre la madera, recibiendo el peso de un imponente cuerpo masculino cubierto por una armadura de escamas marinas. Tan dorada y reluciente como lo podría ser Géminis. Tan manchada de maldad como siempre lo había estado Géminis. Los largos mechones de cabello añil se desparramaron por los hombros de ese orgulloso cuerpo, hasta rozar la blanca tez que se negaba a levantar la vista frente a algo demasiado familiar.

\- ¿Acaso te parezco una ilusión...Saga?

El nombre fue pronunciado con un deje de desprecio que se clavó hiriente en su pecho. Nadie nunca había pronunciado su nombre con semejante desdén. Sólo _él_. Pero _él_ había muerto... _él_ había sido engullido por el mar... _él_ simplemente había dejado de existir.

\- Tú...no eres real...Tú...moriste años atrás...

Las palabras emergían débiles y vacilantes a través de los temblorosos labios de Saga.

Una carcajada escapó impertinente del hombre que acechante se había instalado frente a él.

\- Tú deseaste que muriera...- La mano cubierta de metal se hizo con el vaso que descansaba entre los dos, y se lo llevó a los labios, bebiendo un largo sorbo antes de depositarlo de nuevo en el mismo lugar, dibujando en su rostro unas muecas de complacencia y placer.- Tú me encerraste en esa prisión...- La misma mano que había tomado el vaso buscó el gacho rostro de Saga, tomándolo del mentón y obligándole a levantar la vista, que se cerró ante el temor de descubrir un rostro que conocía demasiado bien, un rostro que hacía tiempo que ni los espejos se atrevían a reflejar.- Tú, cobardemente, intentaste acallar unas ideas que yacían dentro de tí, y que yo únicamente me atreví a pronunciar.- La mano que sostenía con rudeza el mentón lo soltó bruscamente, propiciando que Saga ladeara su rostro y lo escondiera tras sus húmedos mechones.- Mírate Saga...das pena...eres el puro reflejo de tus contradicciones y temores. Eres...patético. Siempre lo has sido...

Saga volvió a atrapar su cabeza entre las manos, que la estrujaban con fuerza mientras su trémula voz seguía buscando una defensa frente a esa detestable ilusión.

\- Basta ya...desaparece de mi mente, maldito bastardo...¡Déjame en paz! ¡Deja de torturarme!

Otra carcajada llenó la oscura habitación, al tiempo que el rechinar del metal contra el mármol del suelo se dirigía a los diversos rincones de la estancia y la afilada mirada se impregnaba de la visión de todo lo que algún día pudo haber pertenecido a los dos.

\- ¿Y tú te atreves a llamarme bastardo? Somos hermanos, Saga...¿lo recuerdas aún?- Los dedos se deslizaban a través del suave tacto de los cortinajes de terciopelo rojo que guardaban esa fría sala, intentado conferirle algo de color entre tanta penumbra y oscuridad.- Yo siempre pienso en tí, hermano...aún en las profundidades de los océanos...pienso en tí.- La cabeza de Saga seguía escondida entre sus manos. Su respiración se estaba volviendo pesada. Dificultosa...Dolorosa.- No puedo dejar de recordar las palabras que me dedicaste antes de abandonarme a las puertas de una muerte lenta y segura..." _Sólo el poder de una divinidad podría liberarte de aquí...y no habrá divinidad alguna capaz de mancillarse con tu maldad"_ sentenciaste, antes de alejarte de allí sin atreverte a volver la vista atrás...- Saga había cerrado los ojos aún con más fuerza, tratando de no recordar un episodio que nunca más se permitió rememorar.- Y no puedo dejar de constatar que obraste la traición que me atribuíste a mí tú solo...Pero no sufras por ésto, hermano...en el fondo, te perdono. Porqué no sólo no conseguiste acabar conmigo, sinó que me ofreciste un mundo lleno de poder...¿Y sabes una cosa? No te envidio Saga...

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una vez! Te maldigo...¡Siempre has sido despreciable, Kanon!

 _Kanon..._ por fin había pronunciado su nombre. Y sus oídos se regocijaron con la sensación de escucharlo de nuevo, aunque fuera pronunciado desde el desprecio más inmundo. Sus labios se ladearon en una media sonrisa de satisfacción, y su mirada fue en busca del rostro de su igual, que al fin se había decidio a levantar la mirada, acuchillándole con ella desde las vívidas sombras que dibujaban las vacilantes llamas que iluminaban la mesa. Sus pasos le acercaron de nuevo hacia Saga, firmes. Su porte era altivo y sereno. La armadura del Dragón Marino le otorgaba una presencia abrumadora y soberbia. Tan arrogante como lucía su verde mirada. Su cuerpo se permitió el atrevimiento de dejar descansar su porte sobre la mesa y su torso se abalanzó sobre Saga, que se hundió en el sillón que envolvía su figura, manteniéndole a duras penas una mirada difícil de soportar. Una mirada escrutadora. La única mirada conocedora de la auténtica _verdad._

\- ¿Yo he sido el despreciable?- Sus rostros estaban separados escasos centímetros. Sus idénticos irises se absorvían como lo hicieron la última vez que el destino les regaló un momento de proximidad.- Yo no fuí el que encerró a su hermano en una prisión esperando que el mar hiciera lo que tú no tuviste el valor de hacer...Yo no recuerdo haber empuñado el filo que atravesó al Patriarca Shion...tampoco recuerdo haber intentado matar a la recién nacida Athena...- La mano se alzó en busca de nuevo del rostro de Saga, acariciando sus pálidas mejillas con el frío metal que cubría sus dedos, tomándolo de la nuca con fuerza para evitar romper el contacto de sus miradas.- Yo la hubiera matado, Saga...A diferencia de tí...yo no hubiera vacilado...

Saga ya no pudo soportarlo más. Con brusquedad se deshizo del contacto de Kanon y se alzó del sillón, posándose amenazante frente a su hermano, que seguía luciendo una sonrisa que él mismo siempre en secreto envidió. Si eso era realmente una ilusión, se estaba tornando asquerosamente real, y Saga no podía...no _debía_ estar dispuesto a dejarse manipular una vez más, aunque fuera por su propia mente. Una rabia sorda, intensa, furiosa, empezó a subirle por la garganta y recorrió sus nervios hasta tomar el control de sus manos, que se alzaron propinando un fuerte empujón sobre el pecho de Kanon, que perdió el punto de apoyo de su cuerpo contra la mesa, trastabillando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Pero en contra de sus suposiciones, ese gesto no ofendió a Kanon, que rápìdamente recuperó su compostura y se posicionó frente a la enfurismada figura de Saga.

\- Desaparece de mi vista, Kanon. Desaparece de mi mente...No te necesito...¡Nunca lo he hecho! No eres más que un ser deleznable que siempre se ha arrastrado en las sombras...¡Nunca brillaste con luz propia!

La mirada de Saga repentinamente se había transformado en algo agresivo y maléfico, forjada a partir de una luz interior que nada tenía que ver con la languidez que la había vestido momentos antes. Su voz se había teñido con un tono autoritario y déspota, y sus facciones se habían contraído en una colección de gestos que Kanon reconoció al instante, no pudiendo evitar sonreir ante la revelación de una evidencia que él mismo había descubierto años atrás, y que el débil espíritu de Saga se había negado a aceptar. Allí estaba esa mirada...ese fulgor impregnado de malícia y perversidad que él intentó aprovechar y que Saga neutralizó de la manera más cobarde y ruín de la que fue capaz.

\- Tienes razón, Saga...nunca he brillado con luz propia. Tampoco lo he pretendido...Dime...¿De qué te ha servido a tí? Mira a tu alrededor...estás solo...

\- No te creas mejor que yo, Kanon...Yo tengo el dominio absoluto del Santuario...y tú...¿qué eres tú? El peón de un dios que ni siquiera ha despertado aún...- Otro empujón sobre las escamas que cubrían el pecho de Kanon. Otra sonrisa de condescendencia arrancada de sus labios. Un motivo más para incrementar la propia furia de Saga.- Siempre envidiaste mi poder...siempre codiciaste a Géminis...

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora Géminis, Saga? No es más que una cáscara de oro vacía y llena de polvo esperando un servidor que no puede vestirla porqué se ha ahogado en su propio engaño.- Kanon se acercó peligrosamente hacia la figura encolerizada de Saga, alzando ambas manos y tomando su rostro entre ellas, acariciándolo tortuosamente, reconociendo en su acusadora mirada cada contradicción, cada destello de enajenación que pugnaba por salir de la prisión de una confusa alma. Sintiéndose extremadamente real.- No te equivoques conmigo, hermano...yo no sigo a nadie...la armadura que me cubre se ofreció a mí sin vacilar, y tengo bajo mis órdenes un ejército de marinas siguiéndome con fe ciega...¿para qué desear a Géminis?

El furor que recorría las venas de Saga lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, haciendo emerger el añorado ser cuya consciencia se había dormido, pero que Kanon había conseguido arrancar de su letargo, tal y como ya hizo años atrás, cuando la adolescencia aún se reflejaba en sus rostros y cuerpos ávidos de poder. Las manos, totalmente desprovistas del temblor que se había apoderado de ellas momentos antes, cortaron enérgicamente el contacto de Kanon sobre su piel, para seguidamente cerrarse alrededor de su cuello, estrujando su garganta con fuerza, notando como el pulso latía intenso, acompasado. Extrañamente calmado. Absorviendo a través del contacto de sus pieles una calidez que no podía surgir de ninguna ilusión que no fuera concebida bajo una única y aplastante realidad.

\- Géminis aún me pertenece...Siempre lo hará. Tus asquerosas manos nunca se posarán sobre ella.- La voz salía firme. Las sílabas eran masticadas con estudiado desprecio.

\- No estés tan seguro de tu verdad, hermano...- Dijo Kanon con dificultad, pero sin perder la divina sonrisa que siempre desquició a Saga.- Tu Santuario está desarmado, vacío. Carente de líder. No tardarán mucho en darse cuenta que quién lo goberna es una mente enferma.- La fuerza que ejercía Saga aumentó al ser testigo de estas palabras, pero Kanon no se inmutó. Se limitó a seguir luciendo su irresistible sonrisa mientras su propias manos se cerraban alrededor de las muñecas de Saga, arrancándolas de la presión a la que tenían sometida su garganta.- Te ofrecí la oportunidad de hacer ésto juntos, y la rechazaste...ahora no tienes más remedio que lidiar con tu locura en soledad, mientras yo soy testigo de tu decadencia desde un reino forjado en las saladas aguas de mi amado mar...

Lentamente Kanon retrocedió un par de pasos antes de pasear su vista una vez más por esas estancias que hubieran podido pertenecer a los dos, pero que ahora eran los únicos testigos de una demencia que irremediablemente había envenenado el alma de Saga hacía demasiado tiempo.

\- Vete, Kanon...No te lo repetiré más...Sal de aquí. Desaparece de este lugar sagrado y vuelve a las profundidades de las que nunca tendrías que haber salido. Aquí no hay lugar para los dos. ¡Nunca lo ha habido!

Los ojos de Saga se habían cubierto de un fulgor rojizo que borraba la fína línea que separaba la cordura de la embriaguez del alma. Toda la atmósfera que les rodeaba había perdido los límites que definían lo que era una ilusión de lo que simplemente era real. Nada se sentía verdadero. Pero tampoco se respiraba irreal.

Kanon empezó a deshacer los pasos que le habían conducido hasta allí con parsimonia y lentitud. Portando encima los hombros una robada dignidad. Luciendo la seguridad de su propia maldad.

\- Nos volveremos a ver Saga...No sé cuando ni cómo...pero sé que nos volveremos a ver.- Sentenció Kanon, deteniendo su avance y dándose media vuelta para lanzar una última mirada cargada de regocijo hacia la torturada alma de su hermano.- Quizás cuando la verdad nos relegue al lugar que nos corresponde...nos volveremos a ver...

Una última sonrisa antes de emprender el camino de vuelta al reino del mar. Un último encuentro de sus miradas. Una irreparable grieta fracturando lo que podría haber sido una alucinación, convirtiéndola en algo demasiado real.

Kanon desapareció de la misma manera que se había presentado, dejando a Saga consumido en su propia rabia. Sumergido en la perenne lucha contra su contradictoria mente. Sumido en las perpétuas dudas de su propio corazón.

Balanceándose en eterno vaivén, de ilusión en ilusión.

 **~~FIN~~**


End file.
